Moon Beams
by The Otaku Witch
Summary: Buffy was worried about protecting Bunny, Dawn's penpal from the Hellmouth, until the words "Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" were spoken!
1. A Girl and her Kitty

Moonbeams   
  
A BtVS/SM/Angel crossover by Sailor Digiworld  
  
I do not own the characters in the story; the Angel peeps and Buffy & Co. belong to the almighty Joss Whendon. The senshi/scouts and their kitties belong to Naoko Takecuhi-sama! As well as Kondansa, TOEI and a whole bunch of other people (like DiC -grrr and TokyoPop -less grrr (please release it in 100% Authentic Manga format like you did with MKR!!)  
  
Oh and I'm using the NA manga names and attacks. (Bun's or Bunny as apposed to Serena/Usagi and Moon Frisbee as apposed to Moon Tiara Magic/Action) but sticking Anime plot for my own reasons.  
  
--  
Setting - Buffy= After Willow & Tara break up so to speak and before Willow quits magic, Sailormoon= and between R and S  
--  
"" English   
'' Japanese   
// thought (English or Japanese)  
--  
A girl and her Kitty  
--  
  
Buffy sighed, it had been a long night and she needed to get back home, she needed to prepare the house for Dawn's Japanese pen pal.  
  
Although since she had been resurrected by Willow patrolling had helped clear her mind she still needed to sort out things.   
  
She needed to stow away her weapons, which were lying, all over her house, surely this Bunny girl would start to ask questions if she didn't. She also needed to help set up an extra bed.  
  
She'd also need Willow around for translator.  
  
Buffy instinctively staked a Vamp who was creeping up on her from behind. "Better head home"   
The next day at the airport  
  
'Come on Luna it's only for two weeks' Bunny complained to the cat curled up in her backpack 'If you didn't want me to come why'd you sneak into my backpack at Tokyo airport?   
  
'I need to keep an eye on you that's why' she replied stodgily 'and you should stay were you are needed, in Crossroads, what is likely to happen in Sunnydale?'   
  
(AN oh boy is that going to backfire on her or what?)   
  
'I don't want to let Dawn-Chan down Luna' Bunny told her 'now be quite I or people will thing I'm talking to myself'   
  
The Japanese yet blonde girl descended the steps to the runway, and started scanning the crowd for her pen pals face and referring to the photograph in her hand.  
  
"Hey! Bunny!" came a voice from her left, Dawn was waving to her from within a gathering of people.  
  
'Hi! Dawn! It's so nice to meet you!' Bunny called then realising her slur she pulled out a small blue phrase book "Nisu to meeto ju"   
  
"It's nice to meet you to Bunny" Dawn answered  
  
"I., spek, English, poor" Bunny stumbled  
  
'Lucky for you I am quite good with my Japanese' Willow told her 'hey cute kittie'   
  
'Oh Luna hid in my backpack' Bunny answered 'It's so nice here I know I'm going to have a lovely time'  
  
"Willow what is she saying?" Dawn asked curiously   
  
"Just that it's nice in Sunnydale and she thinks she going to have a great time" Willow repeated   
  
Buffy couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl, she obviously knew nothing about real life. Life was probably daisies and sunshine to her. Buffy almost felt guilty pulling such a sweet girl into the demonic mess that was her life.  
  
/But then/ Buffy thought /maybe this time that wouldn't happen, and Bunny will be none the wiser to Sunnydale's nightlife when she arrives back in Tokyo in two weeks time.../ then sighing she admitted the truth /...yeah right/ 


	2. Anya Meets the Evil Fuzz-ball named Girl

Anya meets the Evil-fuzz-ball named girl  
  
"You house lovely is Dawn-Chan!" Bunny squealed happily in disjointed English   
  
"S'okay I suppose" Dawn replied "Why don't you go and dump your stuff in my room? Then we'll show around a bit"   
  
--  
  
'Yummy Ice Cream! Ooooh CAKE! COOKIES!' yelled Bunny in rapture "Cookie can I have?"   
  
"Sure" Buffy told her "Well get one before we go to meet up with Xander and Anya"   
  
'Yum!' she explained as Willow translated   
  
--  
  
Later as the girls entered the Magic Box's Bunny and Dawn were both chewing on oversized biscuits. All be it Bunny was doing it in a somewhat more rapid manner.  
  
"Hi guys" Buffy called over in Xander's direction.  
  
"Hi, hey who's the newbie? And what's with the Cat"   
  
"This is Dawn's pen pal from Japan, and her Cat Luna" Buffy replied  
  
"Okay why'd she bring a Cat?" Xander pondered as Buffy shrugged her shoulders and Willow replied.  
  
"She said Luna's a Stowaway, Where's Anya?"   
  
"Counting her money" Xander sighed restlessly  
  
"Hel oh, I Bunny!" Bunny spoke after finally finishing her Cookie   
  
"Yeah, she's staying with us for two weeks" Dawn added   
  
"You name's Bunny?" he asked cautiously  
  
"Yes" The blonde replied "Why?"  
  
"Er.. it's Just"   
  
"Hello! And welcome to the Magic Box!" Anya began stalking up to Bunny vibrantly "I'm Anya, how may I help you!" it was more of a Demand than a question  
  
"I no need help, I pen pal Dawn-chan's" Bunny answered "I Bunny"  
  
"Y-you are a Bunny?" Anya repeated slowly  
  
"No Anya she's CALLED Bunny" Willow told her as Bunny smiled brightly   
  
'What's wrong Rosenburg-san? Why dose Anya look... freaky?' Bunny asked Willow worriedly   
  
'It's nothing' Willow reassured her 'Anya is just Angoraphobic'   
  
'She doesn't like Wool?'   
  
'No!' Willow laughed 'She is afraid of Rabbit's'  
  
'Oh, I get it!' Bunny sighed "Sorry Anya-san, er no come see my bed Okay? I gots lot of stuffed toy Bunny"   
  
"Okay" 


	3. Strange Vibes

Strange Vibes   
  
Bunny sat on the foldout bed Buffy had borrowed from a neighbour, 'Luna?' she asked as she pulled a brush smoothly through her long strands of hair absentmindedly.  
  
'Dose this place feel... weird to you?'   
  
'Hmm? What do you mean Bunny?' Luna asked yawning  
  
'Well, it just... It feels strange here' she sighed casting her blonde tresses onto her shoulder 'like not everything is right, could it be a youma?'  
  
'It's possible, after all In the magic shop this afternoon I knew that most of the manuscripts they had in stock were genuine' the Cat replied  
  
'You don't thing Anya and Xander could be?' Bunny asked with a start  
  
'I don't know Bunny, perhaps you should look into it' Luna urged hopefully  
  
'How Luna? Surely Dawn, Buffy and Willow will notice that I'm gone' Bunny put in 'unless you create a distraction while I creep out'  
  
'That thinking like a True Scout Bunny!' Luna commended   
  
'YEAH! You go down stares and do something distracting and I'll morph into a electrician and sneak away!'  
  
'Why an electrician Bunny?' Luna asked curiously   
  
'Erm? I dunno, just go stick you head in a cookie jar or something' Bunny said waving her hand a Luna to get a move on.  
  
'MOON POWER! MORPH ME INTO AN ELECTRICAN!' she cried holding the Lunar Pen 


	4. Demonic Discomfort

Demonic Discomfort  
  
Buffy shook her head as she backed out the kitchen.. For some reason Bunny's cat had suddenly decided to jump into a sink full of dirty water...  
  
"I'm going you guys see ya" Buffy called through to the Kitchen where Dawn and Willow were trying their best to dry Luna off...  
  
Buffy headed out into the Gentle evening air and began to walk in the direction of the Graveyard.   
  
---  
  
Meanwhile a blonde electrician was heading for the Magic Box /this place is beginning to give me the creeps! / she thought flipping a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
/Oh why do I always have to go creeping around all hours of the night? It's starting to get cold here! / she shivered slightly she passed a black van.  
  
She Stopped dead and spun her head in the towards it, she could here low murmurs coming from within. Three masculine voices were slowly chanting a series of words in English.   
  
"...Oh Great Magnificent ones! We summon Thee from the Chaotic Void! Aid us in our Crusade of Conquer! We release your Blackened Souls from the depth of thy Dark Existence!..."  
  
/Oh man! This is awful../ Bunny thought /I wish Mina was here! ..she could, HEY! My communication watch! Why didn't I think of that before?/ rolling her sleeve up to reveal the pink star-faced watch Bunny clicked the button putting her in contact to Mina Aino.  
  
---  
  
Buffy had managed to stake quite a few Vamps and was about to head back when voice rang out from the Shadow's  
  
"Bloody Hell the stuff I've heard!" Spike grumbled "I have some Info for you Slayer"   
  
"Whatever you think you're up to Spike it won't work." Buffy replied without looking the Vampire in the eye.  
  
"Who say's I'm here for a Snog any way Slayer? Friggin' hell it's cold enough tonight with you giving me that attitude" he added falling into step with Buffy. "I just found out summing I thought you know"   
  
"Well tell me and get lost I've got to get home, Dawn has a friend over" Buffy snapped  
  
"So Nibblet's having a sleepover is she? Lot's of fun to be had at a sleepover" Spike smirked.  
  
"Don't you dare think of coming over tonight, you'll scare the poor girl!" Buffy replied sharply "what's this information then?"   
  
"Well" Spike began lighting a cigarette and popping it into his mouth "From what I hear.." he took a drag "there has been as shift felt by some of the Energy sensing Demons"  
  
"That's it? Big whoop Spike! Something's got a bunch of demonic Geiger counters spooked! It isn't exactly the biggest deal since sliced bread is it?" Buffy queried in aggravation..  
  
"Come on Slayer, use your head!" he growled impatiently "If there's been an energy shift that means that whatever is beyond the Hellmouth isn't the bad boy of Sunnydale anymore!"  
  
/He's got a point/ she thought to herself turning her face towards his /but surely nothing is strong enough to do that!/ "come off it Spike there isn't being alive, dead or undead that could overthrow the Hell dimension"  
  
Removing the cigarette from between his lips Spike began to shake his head "No, Slayer there isn't ONE being that could do that not ONE at all" 


	5. Darkness Arrives

Darkness Arrives  
  
'Your right Bunny' Mina confirmed over the comm. Link 'This does sound peculiar'   
  
'So you think I should check it out?' Bunny queried   
  
'Hmm, well you'd better stop these guy's soon' Mina agreed wearily 'but...I'll try teleporting over to you, okay'   
  
'Aren't you on your own Mina? Will a Sailor Teleport work when there is only one of us?' Bunny asked   
  
'I would think so. And besides remember I told you that I had won that competition?' She added  
  
'That's right you're in L.A!' Bunny nodded 'That's not far at all you could even get the Bus here if you wanted...better teleport though...it's faster'  
  
'Well I have to find Artemis first he's gone off somewhere...I'll be with you in 10 okay?' Mina put in   
  
'Sure, thanks Mina-Chan' Bunny replied gratefully  
  
'See ya soon!, Venus out'   
  
/Better transform then/ Bunny thought holding her locket high above her head Bunny called the Henshin Phrase.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power! MAKE UP!"   
  
Seconds later Sailor Moon was standing in place of the electrician. Flinging open the back door the Scout of Sanctity braced herself for the onslaught. What she saw next wasn't too weird by her book; there was just a whole lot more Youma than she was used to.  
  
'Ee-p!' She began then shaking of the thoughts of how badly out numbered she was she began her usual sermon 'What ever you are doing its pretty obviously evil! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice! And for your Evil actions I'll punish you!'  
  
'Dear me My first day on Earth and I get to meet the infamous Sailor Moon! Aren't I a lucky boy?' Asked a heavily robed Man from the corner  
  
'Yes' came a Second female voice 'We are lucky for this opportunity' she began  
  
'By getting rid of the Leader of the Sailor Scouts' Yet another female began to pronounce 'we can show the world our Ultimate power over good'   
  
'Erm, erm, I won't let you get that chance!' Sailor Moon cried 'I'll just finish these Youma you set on me off a easy as pie!' this was followed by laughter   
  
'We don't care if you do girl they are not of our concern!' The man Cackled 'we will defeat you soon! Don't worry about that!'  
  
'Yes' the second female began 'Once we have harnessed the raw demonic and magical power that runs through this town for our own we can then rule this Universe!'   
  
'Your death will be the smallest of steps on our road to Victory!' the first female finished  
  
'As for now we leave you to fight of these Forandre' the man added 'TTFN!'  
  
/Forandre?/ Sailor Moon wondered as the three Mysterious figures disappeared. Sailor Moon turned around looking at what the Forander were doing.   
They were three of them all standing inside a pentagram.. They gnash their teeth violently in Sailor Moon's direction. Looking down Sailor Moon spied the Foranders feet.   
  
/Their wearing Sneakers?/ she wondered 'Wait a minute! You guys are human! Or at least you were!' Sailor gasped, she was almost amused by their foot-ware. 'Well I can fix that!'  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!" she called waving her Crystal in the air. The van was filled by a healing aura. When the light faded three men in three early twenties could be seen.  
  
"Okay" one began "let's not do that again!" he looked over to the shortest of the three   
  
"Hey! It wasn't my Idea to use that spell!" he said waving his hands in panic "It was Andrew's!"   
  
"Yeah Jonathon but it was your idea to you a spell in the first place" Warren added  
  
"Hey isn't she?" Andrew began pointing towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yeah she's, WOAH! S-Sailor MOON?" Warren stammered, "I gotta get my autograph book!"   
  
Sailor Moon sighed /the international language of fan boys/ turning her back on the Van she disappeared.  
  
"Warren she's gone," Jonathon told his associate.   
  
"Oh man I wanted her signature! Wait where were we? Oh yeah! That spell sucked Jonathon!"  
  
"It's not my fault!"   
  
---  
A.N: Thanks to TD master for telling me what a pentagram's real name was (I was calling it a a five point star before)  
Also, Forandre is, I think, Norwegian for change but I might be wrong - I used a Norwegian word cos I thought Bunny would more or less immediately know what was going on if I used a Japanese one.  
--- 


	6. Crystal Voice

(A.N. Mennesklig - Human Umenneskelig - Inhuman)  
  
Crystal Voice   
  
The first of the creatures yawned tiredly as the second stared through the tree's up into the sky "Yes" she murmured "this place is perfect"  
  
"Good because it far to cold here to be standing around, I thought this part of the world was warm!" The male complained.  
  
"Quite Goethite! It is not your place to order me around" The first woman spat  
  
"Yes, you know that Lady Garnierite it above your Rank Goethite!" the second woman added  
  
"Gypsum I of course understand our Rankings" Goethite replied "and I believe that the Empress judged our Skill's incorrectly I should be the leader as I am the most capable!"   
  
"And the most big headed!" Garnierite put in "The Empress does not make mistakes Goethite, you know that! Besides" she sighed "We need more energy before we can construct a tower that is befitting of the Empresses presence, you are aware that Earl Staurolite and Earless Serpentine will arrive once the Tower is complete! We must collect as much power as possible!"   
  
"What about the Energy we've already collected?" Gypsum asked "Can't the Mennesklig Power of the Forander we created suffice?"  
  
"For the exterior yes" Garnierite "But we need more, and some Umenneskelig to before we can begin the interior"   
  
"Fine I'll get us out of this Mess!" Goethite called pompously "Which will prove why I should be the leader of the empresses Knights of G, I collect enough Umenneskelig and Menneskelig energy to create a home fit for a god!" and with a twirl of his cape Sir Goethite disappeared.  
---  
  
'So then the Youma things turned back into humans?' asked Venus   
  
'Yeah the people who looked like they were in control of the Youma... they said they were Called Forandre' Sailor Moon replied   
  
'Well looks like took care of them then' Venus put in  
  
'Forander?' Artemis mused 'I think I've heard that before but I can't quite remember from where...'   
  
'Well I should go back, I need to get my beauty sleep Aniseed Berry is depending on me to look my best in there video tomorrow...' Sailor Venus yawned '...It really is getting late'  
  
'Yeah' Sailor Moon agreed 'you know that is such a cool prize Mina you are so lucky!'   
  
'Well I'll stop here another half hour incase anything weird crops up but then I've really gotta go'  
  
'pffft, you girls and your pop groups' Artemis sighed  
---  
Buffy was about to enter the end of her road when she heard a low grumble come from behind her. Turning round she saw a human shaped demon with black scabby skin a large wolf like Jaws.  
  
"Okay buddy you wanna follow me home you'll have to face the consequences!" She exclaimed launching a low kick to the creature's abdomen. This seemed to do nothing to affect the thing so the Slayer decided to throw a few punches to its head.  
Buffy soon noticed that the creature was succeeding in tiring her out, /I've got to finish this now/ she thought back flipping out of the way of the creatures failing arms.   
  
"My, my, the Slayer too how wonderful!" Came a voice from behind her "Well isn't this place full of human heroines?" he asked.  
  
"Lets test your limits Slayer! By setting both Mennesklig-Forander and Umennesklig-Forander on you at once!" there was a brief flash of light as a slightly less viscous variation on the demon appeared and began attacking her from behind.  
  
"Well I must be going my dear Slayer I have much energy to collect and very little time to do it in!"   
  
Buffy flipped the second 'Forandre' thingy over her head towards the first one, as they crashed together Buffy noticed for the first time that:  
  
A. she was bleeding slightly, and  
  
B. These Forandre were wearing human shoes  
  
Buffy sighed /the things a Slayer has to put up with/ she thought to herself.. The forandre both looked a little phased and Buffy was waiting to see if either would attack again when she heard a voice that was a pure as crystal penetrate the cool night air.  
The only word she could make out was "Escalation!" turning her head Buffy looked to see if she could make out the speaker but there was no one to be seen.  
  
A bright flash of light suddenly struck out from the darkness and hit the Forandre, Buffy watched as one forander shimmered turning into a girl of around sixteen while the other morphed a red haired male vamp which promptly turned to dust.  
  
Buffy peered in the direction the light was coming from but saw no one.. the light itself was to bright for her make anything beyond it out.   
  
She looked back at the girl and the light faded, leaving Buffy feeling extremely calm and peaceful, it was the closes feeling she'd had to being back in heaven since her resurrection.  
  
Rushing over Buffy looked again for the person who had changed the Forander back into a girl. Again she could not "Who are you?" she asked aloud.  
"...who?" 


	7. Go Fish

Go Fish   
  
Bunny crept back to Buffy & Dawn's house, casting a furtive look up at Dawns open window she sighed a long sigh...  
  
/Well.../ she thought /up we go.../ Bunny scrawled clumsily up lattice that held the creeping plants to the wall jumping down into Dawn bedroom Bunny looked around to see if anyone one had seen her come in.  
  
"Bunny?" Dawn's voice rang up the stairs "You okay, why ya taken so long up their?"   
  
'er... that didn't sound good' Bunny muttered "Cuse me?" she yelled back in english  
  
'You seem to be taking a long time up there' Willow told her 'are you okay Bunny?'   
  
"I take, I, take...what word?...Water thing" Bunny repiled  
  
"Do you mean shower?" Dawn inquired   
  
"Hai!..I mean yes!" Bunny sighed ducking into the shower and quickly soaking herself so that questions wouldn't be asked if she was dry when she came down the stairs.  
  
"You wanna play cards?" Dawn put in as willow translated   
  
"O, yes peas!" Bunny added turning the shower off and pulling on her pink PJ's and rushing down the stairs. "Were Luna, Dawn-Chan?" she asked as she entered the living room.  
  
"She fell in the sink" Dawn began "Actually it looked more like a dive"   
  
'Then she went for a walk...I hope she can find her way back' Willow repiled worridly 'Wouldn't have her go but she was too fast for me'   
/well without using magic... I'm still amazed that that spell didn't work on her!/  
  
'She be fine, she's a smart cat Rosenburg-san' Bunny assured the russet haired witch "What we game?" she asked reverting back to English   
  
"Go Fish" Dawn explained brightly   
  
"Oh..." Bunny responded "...What that?" 


	8. Kitty Troubles

Kitty Troubles   
  
Spike walked back toward the crypt with his hands in his pockets sighing the rain began spitting down.  
  
"Bloody Slayer..." he moaned "...Bloody Rain..." he wasn't really looking were he was going "...Bloody ARGH!" he stumbled over unexpectedly turning vampivric "...Friggin Cat!"   
  
Luna started looking at Spike thought running wild through her mind... for some reason the logical ones like /he's a vampire run away/ were overpowered by her terrible fear.  
  
"Well puss, lets see what you get me then? I've got a poker game tonight" He grabbed the coal coloured cat and stuffed her into his leather jacket.  
  
---  
  
"What is this Spike?" asked the first demon grumbled "This is a Cat! They aint as good as kittens"   
  
"Look this was all I could find!" Spike retorted   
  
"I don't care I just wanna play some cards okay?" the second demon growled   
  
/These youma want to play poker for me?/ Luna wondered /Well I'll give them a game they'll never forget!/ jumping onto the first demons and scratching him furiously   
  
"AHH! Get this dam thing off-of me AHH! This really stings! AH! AHHH!" the demon cried out Luna jumped down from the demons face and rushed with all her might towards the door. Without really thinking Spike ran after her.  
  
---  
  
"Get back here you bloodly friggin! CAT!" Spike was half inclined to throw his shoe at her but he didn't /It'd be a bit of a stupid really/ he thought  
  
Luna dashed round the corner and hid in the alley way, puff and out of breath Luna sighed to herself "...I think I lost him" shaking her head she began mumbling to herself absentmindedly "..vampires! why vampires? why me? what kind of place is this?"   
  
"This is the hellmouth puss, that's why" Luna looked up at the Vampire who had caught up with her "and if it weren't for the fact that I'm a Vampire and this is the Hellmouth then I'd find this talking cat thing weird" he attempted to light a cigarette but his lighter was bust, so Luna decided to make her exit. 


	9. A Little Dilemma

A little Dilemma  
  
Luna made her way back into the kitchen; Willow had made sure to leave the window open. 'Vampires' she sighed /this was more than I bargained for/   
  
Pushing against the door she found her way back into the Living room, Buffy had joined the game on Arrival and Bunny in a rare turn events seemed to winning the game. Though the look on her face seem to indicate she had no idea how.  
  
Luna was about to indicate that they needed to talk when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it" Willow put in as she got to her feet. Luna wandered over towards the pile of cards in the middle of the room.  
  
"You got three's? OH! Hell oh Luna!" Bunny smiled as the cat sat next to them. Just then Willow entered the room followed closely by Spike. Bunny being her Usual friendly self immediately Introduced herself "I Bunny, Dawn-chan friend from Japan"   
  
"Japan eh?" Spike asked his eyes then fell on Luna "you, Slayer that cat can talk"  
  
"Spike I told you not to come here, and have gone nuts?" She asked "Talking Cats?" then she sighed "Granted this is Sunnydale but don't you think Talking Animals is a bit much?"  
  
"Sorta babyish if you ask me, cute, but babyish" Willow agreed.  
  
"I'm telling you! THAT CAT CAN TALK!" Spike yelled impatiently as Buffy shrugged him off in disbelive "I came here to tell you about It I thought you might find it interesting"  
  
As the argument ensued Bunny and Luna crept into the Kitchen to talk.  
  
---  
Meanwhile Somewhere In LA  
  
'Artemis? Where are we?' Venus asked 'Eugh! It smells awful like a Sewer or something!'   
  
'That is because we are in a Sewer Mina' The white haired feline replied 'Is it just me or can you hear Voices?'   
  
'Over there' Venus agreed pointing down a dank Tunnel.  
  
"So, Franky, you know any hot spots?" A gruff voice asked "It's just I'm getting Hungry"  
  
"Sure boss" came a reply "There a place down at the Quay full of little Snackeroonies"   
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, that place is full of people, mainly Whores mind you but still enough to quench our thirst eh Franky?" the 'Boss' replied.  
  
'Vampires!' Artemis realised suddenly, 'Mina you better watch out!'   
  
'What? Vampires? In L.A.? oh great! I had enough time back in England getting The Watchers Council off my back!' Venus complained 'I don't need any more connections with those Fuddy-Duddies'  
  
'Yeah but Still' Artemis put in 'We cannot let them hurt innocent people!'  
  
'Artemis, since when are Prostitutes Innocent People?' she asked then seeing the look on his face she added 'Don't worry I'll kill the Vamps, but I just hope to heaven the watchers don't find out!' 


	10. Vampires + Venus = Big Mess

Vampires + Venus = Big Fight  
  
"Hold it right there!" Sailor Venus' voice cut through the rancid air "Planning to harm Innocent people? Sucking the live out of others in the pursuit of terror? This I cannot allow! For Love and Beauty I am Sailor Venus! Sworn enemy of all evildoers! I'll punish you for you crimes you evil Vampires!"   
  
"Little girl wants a fight?" the 'boss' vampire asked, he was wearing a short leather jacket over a faded Hawaiian top and his legs were rapped in some dirty looking Jeans and a on his feet were a pair of brown boots. "then she'll get one! GET HER BOYS!"   
  
Ten or so Vampires lunged out of the Darkness /oh shi../ she began to think but she was promptly kicked in the stomach by a Large burly looking Vampire. The 'boss' and Franky both 'Vamped Out' and joined in the Brawl.  
  
"VENUS!" Artemis cried jumping on to Franky's arm he sunk in his teeth. "Ahhh!" the Vampire yelled pulling the cat of his arm.  
  
"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine Vampy-boy" Artemis told the Vampire, Venus watched as Franky tossed her companion against the Wall   
  
"You are going to pay for that, Crescent Beam!" the Scout of Beauty unleashed her attack on Franky and three other Vamps who quickly turned to Dust.   
  
"Artemis are you okay?" Sailor Venus asked   
  
"Fine, LOOK OUT!" he warned her as the other Vampire's sped towards the Orange Suited Sailor.  
  
"Meteor Shower!" This attack took out Three more Vamps but as It did another five arrived.  
  
Suddenly out of the Darkness a wooden arrow flew, it suck itself in the 'Boss' Vampires back dusting him. "Get out here now!" a calm but serious Voice ordered.  
  
"No way! I'm A Solider of Love! I don't run away from my battles!" Venus replied.  
  
A handsome man in a long black coat stepped out the shadows "Don't say I didn't warn you!" he told her.  
  
Two more men followed the brunette in the Glasses drove a Steak into the heart of a near by Vampire and the cute African-American one swung a make-shift axe above his head decapitating two others.   
  
"Thanks!" Venus called then she turned to their left and yelled "Crescent Beam!" the men took on the other Vampires and soon only one was left. He bolted running down a tunnel "Oh no you don't!" Venus called "Love-Me Chain!" and the man in the long coat shot the last of the gang with his crossbow.  
  
"Thanks" Venus replied "I'm Sailor Venus, who are you?"  
  
"Sailor Venus?" the African American asked   
  
"Of the Salior Scouts" the brunette informed him.  
  
"I'm Angel, this Is Wesley and Gunn" he told her "now, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Would you believe I'm a backing singer in Aniseed Berry's new Video?" 


	11. Meanwhile

Meanwhile   
  
-With the Baddies-  
  
"Well" Garnierite put in "the Interior is coming along nicely, however I think we need just little more power"   
  
"WHAT?!" Goethite complained, "I think you are just trying make me work! Look at this Place! It's Magnificent!" he gestured toward the gold and red tapestries.  
  
"By our standards yes" Lady Gypsum put in "But you know how picky the Earl and Earless are!"  
  
"And the Empress, though powerful and amazing herself" Garnierite agreed "Is even worse"   
  
"Well, shall I go and collect more energy?" Goethite asked   
  
"Yes, but do it tomorrow, I want you to look into something for me" Garnierite put in "Raw Magic, it's very powerful, if you can channel it will make the Empress more powerful, we must feed it into the Dark Anguish Void."  
  
"Well?" Goethite asked grumpily "what do you want me to do about it?"   
  
Garnierite rolled her eyes impatiently "Summon your orb of course!"  
  
"Or have you forgotten that you can absorb Magic with that thing?" Lady Gypsum inquired.  
  
"Gypsum I'd like you to go with him, locate some areas high in magic energy with your gem" Garnierite told her subordinates "Go and bring back as much energy as you can"   
  
-At the Summers House-  
  
'Spikes a Vampire??!' Bunny gasped in both fear and amazement 'Vampires are REAL!!!'  
  
'Yes Bunny, and keep your voice down!' Luna told her 'Spike is not only a Vampire but he knows I can talk!'  
  
'Luna, I should tell you, tonight some people showed up and turned these guys in Youma, they called them 'Forander' I changed them back and later I saw some more fighting Buffy-san and she, I think she has super strength!' Bunny informed her companion  
  
'Yes, you see Buffy is the Chosen One, the one known as The Vampire Slayer, a Vampire Slayer is born into every generation to, well Slay Vampires' Luna told Bunny calmly.  
  
'So why isn't Buffy slaying Spike?' Bunny wondered curiously.  
  
/That's what I'd like to know/ Luna thought to herself 'we will have to watch our backs' Luna sighed.  
  
"Bunny? Where are you?" Buffy asked   
  
"I kitchen!" Bunny announced back.  
  
-In L.A.-  
  
"Cool!" Venus gasped, "You have your own Hotel!"   
  
"Hey guys, who's the Girl?" Cordelia asked as they entered the Hall.  
  
"Cordilea this Is Sailor Venus" Wesley Introduced "Sailor Venus, this is Cordelia"   
  
"What are you wearing?" Cordilea asked immediately "It looks, well somehow you seem to suit it, cute bow by the way"   
  
"Thanks and I'm wearing my Sera Fuku" Sailor Venus replied   
  
"Yes its standard Issue for a Sailor Scout" Wesley put in  
  
"A Sailor What?" Cordilea replied confused   
  
"I've been meaning to ask you about that myself" Angel said turning towards Wesley "What is A Sailor Scout?" 


	12. What is a Sailor Scout? Mina meets her I...

What is a Sailor Scout? Mina meet's her Idols  
  
  
"Erm" Venus began "Sailor Scouts, well they are five of us, Me, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and of course Sailor Moon"   
  
"I think I've heard of you guys" Cordelia began "Your superhero's or something"   
  
"More or less, yeah" Venus admitted   
  
"Wow cool" Fred put in as she descended the staircase "Hi I'm Fred"   
  
"Isn't that a boy's name?" Venus inquired innocently   
  
"Winifred" Gunn told her "gets Fred"   
  
"I'm Sailor Venus" Venus introduced herself   
  
"Cute kitty" Fred commented pointing to Artemis "what's its name?"  
  
"This Artemis!" Venus replied "and he's my Guardian"   
  
"He talks" Wesley announced "the council have been keeping an eye on your actions"  
  
"You're a Watcher!" Venus moaned "oh great! Just what I need!"  
  
"Actually I was dismissed awhile back" Wesley admitted "but I know about the Sailor Scouts because I did my thesis on the Legend, I was surprised when you remerged, are you reincarnated or immortal?"   
  
"She is reincarnated" Artemis told him   
  
"So English wasn't making stuff up when he said it could talk" Gunn mused   
  
---  
  
Bunny yawned as she walked into the Kitchen at 11 the next morning "Morning Good!" she beamed and made herself a blow of cereal.  
  
"Hey Bunny, want to come out and go to the Mall?" Dawn asked   
  
"I would love! Mall are joy!" Bunny squealed as Willow told her the question again in Japanese.  
  
---  
  
Mina wandered into the Complex she read the note shed been given 'Set 13' she then she looked around "Hey you where is Set 13?"  
  
"Set 13?" the man replied "Someones using set 13?!"   
  
"Yeah Aniseed Berry where supposed to be in set 14 but the got moved to Set 13, I'm there backing singer for the new Video shoot"   
  
"Well it's ten sets up and two sets right but I wouldn't go in their, they say at 1 o'clock a ghost descends to steal the soul of however is in there!"  
  
"I'll be fine" Mina reassured him  
  
Making her way to the set she found the colourful background of Aniseed's new Video.  
  
"Love can be cruel and Love can be hard!" a voice sang "But I don't care! So Love aint' fair! I love you anyway!"   
  
"You are Her!" Mina squealed in delight "You're Suzuranno Musouka, You're Aniseed!"   
  
"Yeah, that's me hey you must be the girl who won the competion, call me Musoko" The singer replied "Menou Shippou, and Issanno Hitohana will be out soon"  
  
"Peppermint and Bon-bon, oh I've been so looking forward to meeting you all!" Mina replied   
  
"Hey Shippou, Hana-chan, the first backing signer is here!" Musoko called.  
  
"We're coming Musoko" Shippou complained "Hi I am Menou Shippou, better know as the Peppermint Berry"   
  
"I know" Mina told him "I am Aino Mina, I'm your biggest fan!"   
  
"Hi" the last band member greeted her.  
  
"And you Issanno Hitohana! Bon-bon Berry!" Mina felt as though she was going to burst meeting 'Japan's answer to the Spice Girls' of course the Spice Girl's went out years ago but Aniseed Berry were bigger than ever. And the had a male member, Peppermint was plastered over many young girls bedroom's in Japan.  
  
"When do we start?" Mina asked "And why are we all talking in English?"   
  
"Because we sign in English and we start talking Japanese before we have to sign it'll throw us off" Hana-chan told her.  
  
"We need to wait for Mr. Hokkaido, our Manager, to arrive with the director and set manager before we can begin shooting and for the other backing singer's to arrive, then we need the Choreographer" Musoko told her.   
  
"But before all that" Hana-chan told her "we need to cast our bad luck begone spell" 


	13. Shopping & Deamons - Sunnydale Mall!

Shopping & Demons - Sunnydale Mall  
  
"Those Shoe so Kawaii!" Bunny sqeauled staring into the window at a pair of pink strappy sandals   
  
"Yeah they are Cute Bunny, but Wayyyyy out of our price range" Dawn sighed as she moved towards a nearby clothes store "There is that top I want Buffy"   
  
"Love-y!" Bunny cried at the shirt Dawn was pointing at "It Prett Dawn-Chan, Buffy-san look!"   
  
"It is nice but I don't think I have the money" Buffy sighed  
  
"Hey, you blonde friend man here" Bunny said pointing towards Spike "Konnichiha Spike-san" she yelled   
  
"Spike? What are you doing here?" Buffy inquired   
  
"I'm allowed to catch a movie aren't I Slayer?" he asked stubbing out his cigarette on a nearby ash-tray/trash-can.  
  
"No" Buffy answered bluntly "Vampires are not allowed in Cinemas"  
  
Just then Gotheite Bust out of the Cinema along with three of his Forander  
  
"Yes this Raw Magic Energy will Feed us Well!" Came a voice from within the Cinema, it was Gypsum "I'm off to feed this into the Void along with the power from those foolish signers Spell!" she said before teleporting off  
  
Gotheite roll his eyes which landed on Buffy "Ah-ha Slayer! And your little friends!" He said pointing a bystander who quivered glowing blueish white then turned into a Forander.  
  
"Let's have some fun shall we?" Gotheite asked as bystanders began to run screaming   
  
"Dawn get Bunny and yourself out of here" Buffy cried "NOW!"  
  
"Wait!" Bunny cried, ducking out of the way of a Forander's flying kick, Buffy kicked the forander as hard as she could and it went flying back into the now empty Cinema. The other Forander followed it.  
  
"GO!" Buffy cried to Dawn and Bunny as she headed into the Cinema followed by Spike and Willow.  
  
"Dawn-chan, Quick run away!" Bunny cried as she ran into the Cinema.  
  
'Bunny transform now!' Luna cried  
  
'Okay' she nodded but before she could reach for her Compact a Forander decended on her kicking her to the ground.  
  
"Bunny? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked from behind the beast   
  
"TRANSFORM QUICKLY!" Luna screamed as another Forander threw her across the room.   
  
"See! I Told You!" Spike yelled towards Buffy   
  
'Bunny It's not Safe you have to...' Willow began but she was Cut of by Bunny calling  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" 


	14. Surprise! Bunny's a Super Hero!!

Surprise! Bunny's a Super Hero!!  
  
The others looked on in amazement as the large wings arced across Bunny's back then faded into nothingness as the leotard appeared from the ribbons of pink light.  
  
"What the?!" Willow inquired as the ribbons encircling her forearms became a pair of white and red gloves in a flash of light and the ones around her feet turned into a pair of red boots.  
  
"What in the world is happening?" Buffy asked looking at Willow who looked back at her equally confused.  
  
Bunny's body twirled round and a tiara earrings and a pair of hairclips finally appeared in an amazing final flash of light.   
  
'I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of Love and Justice!' she said 'You attack those who are trying to have fun! This I cannot allow! For Shopping and The Moon! I punish you!' Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"What did she say?" Buffy asked   
  
"I'd like to know that to!" Spike agreed looking towards Willow   
  
"She said her name's Sailor Moon, She is a Champion of Justice, and that she is going to punish the deamons For the Moon" Luna said quickly "now, I don't know why your protecting that Vampire" she said nodding her head towards Spike "but you better get him out of the way as her healing attack will dust him if you don't!"   
  
"I'll leave then" Spike said grumperly exiting the Cinema through a 'Staff Only' door  
  
'Moon Healing!' Sailor Moon began but she was to late and the Forander who's surprise after Bunny's transformation wore off gave her a Kick in the stomach.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Buffy yelled kicking the Forander in the stomach in return.  
  
'Sailor Moon! NOW!' Luna yelled to Moon who nodded in agreement.  
  
"MOON HEALING! ESCALATION!" Sailor Moon Called and her crystal emitted a bright light that filled the room and a the Forander shifted into the human selves.  
  
"Let get out here for they wake up." Sailor Moon told them "Let follow Spike-san"   
  
Buffy nodded and she, Willow, Luna and Sailor Moon headed to the Staff Only door.  
  
---  
  
Earlier that Morning in L.A.  
  
"Where did they come from?" Musoko asked  
  
"This doesn't usally happen!" Shippou said looking at Musoko   
  
"You don't think he could be that 1 o'clock ghost the guy told us about?!" Hana-chan panicked "Do You??"   
  
"No way that's just silly! And it's only 10:15 anyway! And besides they never said anything about a woman being with him!" Musoko said unsurely   
  
"HAH!" the woman they were talking about "My name is Lady Gypsum the Second Knight of G! And this is Goethite the third Knight of G!"  
  
"Who is the first Knight of G?" Mina asked curiously   
  
"Lady Garnierite but that is beside the point! Stop interrupting us Little Girl our business is with these spell casters!" Goethite   
  
"Goe!" yelled Goethite pointing toward Mina who jumped aside,  
  
"This is an area where Magical Power is being channelled, Quickly Goethite use your Orb! We can deal with the little one later!" Lady Gypsum said yelling at her Companion  
  
"Little One! Little Girl! You two are going to pay for that!" Mina yelled  
  
'Mina? What are you doing?' Shippou asked   
  
"ORB ABSORB!" Goethite screamed and a white aura surrounded all the Members of Aniseed Berry and then was sucked away by Goethites orb.  
  
Aniseed Berry fainted then they grew big and ugly becoming Forander.  
  
"Now for you!" Gypsum said turning on Mina  
  
Suddenly an arrow sped though the air at Gypsum and Gotheite   
  
"Quick!" yelled a familiar Voice "Get out of the way!"  
  
"Angel?" Mina asked   
  
"Do I know you?" Gunn inquired running up to her "You look like I've Seen you before"   
  
"Hello! Demonic stuff afoot!" Goethite yelled "What's with the sudden intrest in these Bozos?"  
  
"Bozos?" Gunn asked   
  
"It's time to leave we have business elsewhere Goetheite!" Gypsum reminded him  
  
"Fine" Goethite grumbled "Smell ya later!" and with that they vanished  
"Where they go?" asked Gunn  
  
"Let's Kill these demons and worry about the others later" Wesley told them  
  
"What? KILL! NO!" Mina asked "They were human!" she cried "Those two sucked some magical energy or something out of them and they turned into Forander!" she cried.  
  
"Look please leave this to us, Thanks for your help but this really isn't the place for little Girls!" Angel told her.  
  
"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Mina cried "I'm gonna help you!"  
  
"How Will you do that? Miss..Aino" Wesley asked referring to her name badge   
  
"Like this!" Mina said "Venus Star Power! MAKE UP!" 


	15. Explanations, etc, etc

Explanations, etc, etc  
  
-Back in Sunnydale in a Staff Only Corridor within the Mall   
  
"Well" Buffy said as the small group of warriors (and a witch & a talking cat) stopped to talk about the recent event's "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Please" Luna began "allow me to explain, Bunny has a power to become the Champion of Justice known as Sailor Moon, she uses it to fight Demons or Youma as well call them back home in the Crossroads area of Juuban district in Tokyo"  
  
"She sounds like a Slayer, only, not" Willow stated   
  
"Well sort of, her powers do have a physical edge but they are nowhere near that of a Slayers, her strength lies more in the purity of her soul and her loyalty to her friends" Luna explained "She can manifest this as an attacking or healing power through her Silver Crystal and Cutie Moon Rod"   
  
"You Vampire Slay? Why you not Spike Slay Buffy-san?" Sailor Moon asked innocently   
  
"Oh Bloody- why dose this Friggin chip always come up???" Spike complained from round the corner as Spike emerged  
  
'Spike has a Microchip in his head to stop him hurting people, he can only fight other Vampires & Demons now' Willow explained.  
  
'Oh! I understand!' she replied "Sorry I re-minned you Spike-san" she said switching back to her dis-jointed English.  
  
"it's....alright" Spike replied.  
  
"Let find Dawn-chan and home go" Sailor Moon said turning towards Buffy and powering down at the same time.  
  
"Well we need to swing by The Magic Box first I think" Buffy told her   
  
"I'm going to go back to the crypt" Spike told them "I have...appointments to keep"  
  
"You mean you want to find out if Jack or Bill is the father of Janie's Baby?" Buffy inquired sarcastically   
  
"Spike, you watch Soaps?" Luna inquired   
  
"Yes; What else is their to watch when your stuck in all day? They get quite addictive" he admitted  
  
"I know Bunny's mother watches them sometimes while she is at School" Luna answered "Do you watch 'Melody Place?' I like that one!"  
  
"Yes actually, don't you think Jason should have stayed with Annie instead of..." Spike answered  
  
"Okay well lets just go" Buffy said cutting off Spike and Luna conversation.  
  
"Ja ne! See you Spike-san" Bunny said as she waved heading towards the door  
  
"Fine, I'll find a way from here into the sewers and by to the Crypt" Spike said walking off. 


	16. Sailor Venus and Angel Investigations In...

(A.N. Sugoi= Wow/Cool/Amazing/Awesome; Nani= Huh, What?)  
Sailor Venus & Angel Investigations Inc. Again  
  
"CRESENT BEAM!" Sailor Venus yelled and the Forander screeched then ran towards her "Mr. Wyndham-Price is there any way you know how to turn in these guys back to human?" she asked jumping aside.  
  
"Well this cleansing water I picked up a while back might" Wesley answered throwing an ornate vile towards The Scout of Love & Beauty. "Pour it on them quickly"   
  
Sailor Venus said "I'll just have to get them together! Mr. Gunn can you chase that one over here?"   
  
"I think" He answered running "If this thing doesn't eat me, one thing is for sure Killin these things would be a lot easier!"   
  
"Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus yelled tying the Forander together with her heart linked chain, then while the Forander where struggling she tossed the vile above there heads yelling "CRESENT BEAM!" she shattered the vile and the liquid spread over the Youma.  
  
The three Forander shone with a white light and changed back to Aniseed Berry.  
---  
  
Back at the Hotel "So Minako"  
  
"Call me Mina" Mina injected  
  
"All right Mina is Sailor Venus and Sailor V then" Wesley said giving her a odd look "well this is interesting"  
  
/I shouldn't have transformed but people kept calling me little girl like I was helpless/  
  
"Are you the only sailor scout in America?" Fred asked "We should know y'know, do you have anyone to help you out?"  
  
"Well me and Sailor Moon are here" Mina admitted "But she isn't in L.A."   
  
"Well she could be very far away" Angel told her "America is a big place, you can stop here if you want that way we can protect you"  
  
"I don't need protecting and she's not that far away, she's visiting someone elsewhere in California, in fact now that the whole Anaseed Berry thing has been scheduled to take place in Hong Kong instead I should go help her, she has been having problems."  
  
"Well if you tell us where she is we can give you bus fair or something" Cordy supplied "As long as it isn't too expensive California is a big state"   
  
"She is visiting her Pen pal ina place called... um, oh yeah... Sunnydale"  
  
"Sunnydale?" Angel asked becoming tense  
  
"You know it?"  
  
"Angel, and I" Cordila said "Used to live there, if she's in Sunnydale she could be in trouble, it has a lot of Vampires and demons"   
  
"I'll be fine Miss Chase don't worry, I have Artemis, speaking of which he is expecting me.. sorry gotta go!"   
  
::Back in Sunnydale::  
  
'You are a superhero?' Willow asked 'That's amazing!'  
  
'And you are a witch! You can do magic!' Bunny smiled 'Sugoi!'  
  
"Bunny" Buffy cut in "I wan't you to stay out of this okay? You need to stay safe"  
  
"Listen" Luna cut in "She may not be a Slayer but she has other defenses against Vampires and she fights demons all the time, she could protect YOU!"   
  
Buffy looked shocked, she was being yelled at by a small black cat "She is not an ordinary girl, yes she's a ditz but she can look after herself!"   
  
"Hey Bunny!" Dawn yelled "There is someone called Mina on the phone for you?"  
  
'Nani? Mina-chan?!'  
--  
  
A.N=  
  
Arrgh! Been Agggggees hasn't it? I had writers block... sorry! Gomen Nasai! Anyway I'll try to be a better girl in future! (This is a boring chapter I know, hopefully I write a better one soon)- Luv Sailor Digiworld 


	17. Another Sailor for Sunnydale

Another Sailor for Sunnydale  
  
'Mina-chan! You're coming to Sunnydale?' Bunny asked hopefully  
  
'Hai! I'll be there soon, Tommorrow infact!' Mina told her  
  
'What happened with Aniseed Berry?' Bunny inquired  
  
'It's a long story, I'll tell you when I get their! See you tomorrow at the bus station Bunny-chan'  
  
::  
  
The Next day at Bus Stop  
  
'When is Mina's bus coming Bunny?' willow asked in Japanese  
  
'She said noon' Bunny told her then switching to English "See Mina soon will us"  
  
"Are you up to translating for another person Will?" Buffy asked  
  
"You no need, Mina in England lived, she much good than me English speaking is" Bunny replied  
  
"That is good to know" Willow put in.  
  
"It's quarter past twelve" Dawn sighed "I wonder where..."  
  
'Konnichiwa Minna!' came a voice cutting them off "Hi everyone!"  
  
"Hey" Buffy greeted "So you're Mina"  
  
"Yup, that's my name" Mina smiled "And this is Artemis"  
  
"Hey another Kitty with a moon shaped thingie" Dawn said "Is she like Luna?"  
  
"He boy" Bunny corrected  
  
"How do you mean like Luna?" Mina asked then switching to Japanase she asked 'Bunny-chan what has been going on? Do they know?'  
  
'Hai' Bunny sighed 'I had to transform in front of them, I'm sorry it's just they were Forander everywhere and they needed my help'  
  
'I had to transform in front of some people too' Mina sighed "Yes he is like Luna, he can talk too" she added in an English whisper.  
  
"So are you?" Buffy asked trying to not let people near by hear her.  
  
"Hai, Venus" Mina said "I'd not usually tell you but as you know about Bunny, you'd probably find out eventually anyway"  
  
"So" Dawn put in "Shall we go home then?"  
  
:: Back at Buffy's house ::  
  
"Hey Luna!" Artemis said jumping onto the sofa "Nice too see you again!"  
  
"Hi Artemis" Luna sighed sleepily.  
  
"Well I think we should do some research" Willow suggested "About these demons"  
  
'Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be studying?' Bunny asked Mina  
  
'Because we are' Mina sighed.  
  
'I think Rosenberg-san and Ami-chan would get along really well' Bunny put in. 


	18. This is LA but Where the Heck is Mina?

This is L.A. But Where the Heck is Mina?  
  
'Amy-chan we need to find a cheap hotel' Raye said 'then we can go find Mina-chan'  
  
'Where should Minako be?' Lita asked 'Which hotel'  
  
'I think we should check the shopping district first' Amy said 'She's more likely to be there'  
  
Several hours of endless searching crawled by and the three friends still hadn't found Mina or Artemis and they had become very tired, they stopped at a starbucks for a rest.  
  
'Do you think she's in trouble?' Lita asked 'Raye, do you sense anything?'  
  
'Well, there are a lot of evil spirits nearby' Raye told her 'But they don't seem to be able to venture into the streets'  
  
'That is interesting, I wonder why?' Amy said looking up from a book called 'A look at The Socio-Economic Society of California and a Comprehensive Study of the Government Structures set up in Los Angeles by Governors since 1958'  
  
'I think' Raye mused 'That it could be the daylight, which means we may see some activity soon... it's getting dark'  
  
'I wonder if anyone knows where Mina is?' Lita asked 'She's still in L.A. isn't she?'  
  
'Well it is a very big city Lita' Amy said 'Don't think she'll have gone too far'  
  
::  
  
"Come on boys I saw some young tasty looking snackeroonies heading this way!" a vampire called out "Pretty too, maybe we can have ourselves some fun... I haven't turned anyone in years!"  
  
"I don't think you'll be turning anyone tonight I'm afraid" came a British accented voice.  
  
"Hey, we got a visitor, hey Bill! Lets have a game before dinner, who can kill this guy quickest?" another vampire yelled.  
  
"Sounds like fun!"  
  
::  
  
'Someone is being attacked by Youma of some kind!' Raye said stopping 'In that alley!'  
  
'There are to many people around to morph!' Lita said 'what are we gonna do?'  
  
'Come on we can hide behind that dumpster!' Amy said.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Amy called  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita added  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Raye yelled  
  
"Make UP!" they yelled together.  
  
::  
  
Wesley was somewhat outnumbered by vampires, there hadn't been this many when he challenged them but more had shown up to attack him after the fight began. He'd managed to dust a few but he needed help.  
  
/This could be the end/ he thought /It really could/  
  
'Hold it right there!' Three voices yelled in Japanese 'You are attacking a human being! We are here to stop you! In the name of...'  
  
'Mars' Sailor Mars yelled  
  
'Mercury' added Sailor Mercury  
  
'and Jupiter' Sailor Jupiter said  
  
'We three Sailor Scouts are gonna take you down!'  
  
"What are they saying?" a vampire asked.  
  
"I dunno" another replied "Lets get 'em!"  
  
"SHABON SPAY!" Mercury yelled making the area foggy.  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!" Screamed thrusting rings of fire at different vampires dusting them immediately.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!" Jupiter added shocking and weakening some vampires.  
  
"Mars! You're attacks seem to work better than mine" she said looking at the Scout of war and flames.  
  
"Right, then let see how the handle this FIRE SOUL BIRD!" Mars put in and the last of the vampires where dusted by Mars' attack.  
  
"Thanks" Wesley said gratefully "You girls really helped"  
  
"It's our Job sir" Sailor Mercury told him "We better get going, you should head home"  
  
"Actually" Wesley told them "I would like to ask you something."  
  
"Um... alright" Sailor Jupiter mumbled.  
  
"Are you looking for Sailor Venus?" 


End file.
